


Third Wheel

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, markson, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: There was a third wheel in their relationship, Jackson didn’t like it.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again. Got less sleep, mad tired. Please enjoy.
> 
> I don’t know what the fuck this is, and there’s one curse other than mine. Sorry.

It all began when Jinyoung needed a temporary place to stay and Mark offered his extra room. As the eldest rapper’s boyfriend and singer’s best friends, Jackson didn’t mind until it started affecting his relationship.

Jinyoung, the homebody, disrupted all his plans since Jackson was usually over at Mark’s. When Jackson wanted to straddle Mark’s lap on the couch and make out until they were half hard, Jinyoung would throw a towel at them, telling them the bedroom was free. It wasn’t a suggestion he opposed but Mark reminded him they couldn’t possibly continue what they were doing with Jinyoung in the apartment. The presence of another person dampened their desires but witnessing the domestic setting the roommates fell into was worse. In bitter distaste, Jackson watched the two mess around, washing dishes together and feeling like a third wheel in his own relationship as he sat at the kitchen table, still munching on his lunch. “Seriously, right in front of my fucking salad?”

Growing up Jackson was told to never go to bed angry so he usually didn’t shy away from expressing his true feelings. When the couple shifted to Mark’s room, he began immediately listing his worries over the last few days, careful not to let his own insecurities surface.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mark apologised, “I’m sorry, I should have considered your feelings. Will you forgive me?”

Though he wanted to resolve their issues quickly, Jackson was still hesitant as to whether he should accept. Mark sensed that. “I promise to always give you my undivided attention. I love you.”

“I’m sorry I got jealous, I love you too.” Jackson mumbled. And then they inched closer, finally meeting their lips together without interruption, smiling into their sweet kisses.

They weren’t perfect but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Comments and kudos are welcome. 
> 
> It’s a quick angst and resolve because what can I do in 300 words?
> 
> BLM Card link under the tweet for this link. Racism doesn’t go away in a week.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
